Never lie to an angel
by hopewriter202
Summary: Alex gets hurt and doesn't tell anyone.


**Dominion fanfiction  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dominion or any of its characters **

Alex slams his hands on the stirring wheel as he speeds down the road leading away from Vega. Vega one of the safeties city's left. Or so they say; to him it's a prison, a prison he is not allowed to leave. It's not that he wanted to leave but he had to keep that people he loves safe. Bixby almost died because of him and he can't let that happen to anyone else. He also wants to get away from Michael. He hates the archangel. Michael thinks that he owns him. Ever since that night when jeep died Michael has not left him alone that's all Alex wants is to be left alone. So he left Vega he doesn't know where he is going yet maybe he will go to new Delphi to start a new life, forget about his destiny and live a normal life.

"SHIT!" Alex slammed on the breaks, ahead of him there were 10 8 balls it looks like they just killed a family that were heading to Vega Alex got out of the car with his gun.  
"Hey you stupid vein faced dicks! Turn around!" At once all 10 8 balls turned around. Alex could now clearly see all the faces of the 8 balls their black eyes staring at him.

"Fuck" Alex muttered. 3 of the 8 balls weren't 8 balls at all they were humans with wings.  
"What did you calls us you filthy human" one of the angel hissed. Alex trying to show that he was not afraid screamed back "Well you three" he pointed to the angels "aren't 8 balls so I guess your dicks with wings" Alex said with no fear showing through. Alex soon regretted what he said because as soon as he finished saying it all the 8 balls and angels attacked. Alex pulled out his gun and put down a couple of 8 balls. But as he started shooting at the angels they put up their wings to protect them self's. One of the 8 balls went around while Alex was distracted with angel. The 8 balls then jumped on top of Alex. Alex fell from the impact his head hit the cement he was stunned by the impact and felt blood start to drip down his face. He felt dizzy as he stood up he try to fire is gun but he had trouble aiming and missed. Alex ran out of bullets the 8 balls saw this as an opportunity and threw him to ground again. Before Alex could get up 2 of the angels grabbed him and pulled him up roughly.

"We don't like be called names especially not by filthy humans" the angel said as he grabbed a hand full of Alex's blond hair and pulled back forcing Alex to look up.  
"Well nor do I you dick". Alex freed his hands from the angels holding him and toke a swing at what he thought must be the leader. The leader of the angels caught Alex's hand and twisted it behind his back while never letting go of his hair.

"You have an attitude" the angel whispered in Alex's ear  
"Thank you" Alex smiled  
"An attitude that will cost you your life" the angel said as he threw Alex. When Alex turned to look at the angel he felt a huge blinding pain in his belly when he looked down he saw a deep cut across his stomach the cut was about 7 cm in length. The blood had already started staining his shirt. Alex fell to the ground clutching is stomach. One of the 8 balls walked up to Alex. Alex tried to push it way but the 8 ball was stronger than he remembered. The 8 ball lifted Alex's shirt then suddenly the 8 ball let go of Alex's shirt letting it fall back over his stomach. The 8 ball screamed and ran behind one of the angels. The leader of the angels then started to walk up to Alex but Alex stood up knowing if this angel see the tattoos he would be In lot of trouble Alex started to walk back to the car never taking his eyes of the angel. But the angel was faster he grabbed Alex and threw him on top of the car Alex kick the angel so the angel punched Alex in the stomach repeadilty until Alex became still.

"Now, let's see what scared that lower angel" the leader of the angels whispered into Alex's ear. The angel started to lift Alex's shirt when Alex smacked his head into the head of the angel. The angel step back with shock. Alex then jumped into the car and drove straight back to Vega. All three angels opened their wings and flew after the car. When they saw that the car was headed to Vega they backed away. Alex looked through the rear view mirror and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Alex parked the car outside the city walls. He didn't want to be whipped again. So Alex took the underground pipes in.

Alex started to feel weak on the way back to the army barracks. But he kept walking, when he got to the barracks no one was three so Alex took off his shirt and wrapped up his cut, after he had finish he started to get ready for guard duty.

When Alex arrived at his post the archangel was just leaving. He look at Alex then looked at a clock on the wall behind him. "You're late, make sure you're never late again" the archangel said and turn to walk away.

"Yeah whatever" Alex mumbled. He saw the archangels face and remembered that angels have super hearing.  
"Shit" Alex says as the archangel walked up to him looking very angry. 


End file.
